


Pour Me Another

by FloralPrince



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mutual Pining, Possessive Roronoa Zoro, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloralPrince/pseuds/FloralPrince
Summary: Zoro has his collection of hearts- trophies fueled by his insatiable need to be the object of desire of others. Yet his own heart is the trophy of another- his private chef, Sanji. He's never been the type to hold back, but this one he won't risk losing. Zoro knows he's in love with the cook and will do anything to get him to stay. Yet Sanji knows something he doesn't that could change everything.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	Pour Me Another

He was like a deep hunger- desiring more once the initial taste had consumed all sense of reason. It was easy to lose oneself and relish in what he had to offer. Aware of how deep the hunger ached until it was an insatiable need- an unbreakable habit. He dripped with sin and everything he touched rotted at his fingertips. His lips spilled ambrosia, poisoning those who dared steal a glimpse of what it was like to live above the rest. The heat of the booth at the far end of the bar, the fogged windows of his tinted car, the closeness of an empty alleyway- sobered by the solitary reality of numb bones that ached for the warmth that burned moments ago. Each heart claimed as a trophy and hung on his wall to weep. They were all the company he needed. Yet his heart was the trophy of another.

Blonde. The image of the heart he craved more than any other. It was enough to make the blood under his skin writhe in impatience. Eyes that glared at him with a coldness only a glacier could recognize. The bickering that sent him over the edge. The sensation that left him starving when the room filled with an unforgettable musk of cigarettes and spices. This undeniable danger would be the death of him, but the pain felt better than any pleasure. He was addicted to the misery, and he needed his dose.

“Sanji.”

The sight that followed the sound of confident strides was asphyxiating. His desire draped in warm lighting that melted against the skin with the dark silken suit he had gotten tailored custom to him. After so many months of refusal to wear it- he wore the submission well.

“What do you need?”

The word hummed through his body. He needed to know what his lips tasted like. It was a mystery that kept him awake at night. “I crave something sweet. Pour me some sake, and don’t forget to sample for poison.” The look of disdain made him grin ever so slightly. He didn’t care how much money he had to pay to make him stay, he reveled in having the irritable personality as his private chef.

“I’ll sample your booze, but I won’t promise any absence of poison.” The gaze from his green-haired employer made his skin grow hot. The self-satisfied expression mingled with his cocky attitude, it made every fiber of his being scream out in denial. He’d be lying if his smirk wasn’t the most attractive feature he had ever seen on another. “Don’t mistake what you see, Zoro. The suit isn’t for you.”

Smug. The smirk that spread across his face was deadly for the game he wanted to devour. Just a taste- it was all he would need and all that he would be able to take. “Yet here I am enjoying the pleasure of your flaunting in my living room.” A cold heat burned in his chest. “Who is it for?”

“I was approached with a business offer. If the benefits are desirable, you may have to find someone else who is willing to put up with your unenviable lifestyle.” His icy glance met eyes brimmed with choler.

The confession that reached his ears had his anger spilling out of him. He wanted to be the only one to admire the blonde adorned in silks. Having him be at the mercy of anyone else wouldn’t do. “I can’t have that.” The crackling of the fireplace filled the silence of the room, but it was interrupted by the movement of footsteps. His hot breath clung to the words hushed against his ear. His words of promise were enough to make the aloof into the astounded.

His bribes tantalized him. “You can’t be serious.” The money, the virtues of desirables, everything promised to him- it was a deadly temptation, one that was unrefusable. His ear felt hot from the burning breath of the incubus of a man still breathing sweet-nothings against his bare skin. He felt intoxicated, his cheeks warm and mind weak. “If you keep your word, I will stay.”

“I always keep my promises- a shame for those who wanted you. I don’t care to find another to fill your place. So I will pay any price to keep what is already mine.”

The air was heavy and warm against the skin. The trophies bleeding against the wall yelled their warnings, weeping their defeat. Sanji stepped back from the green-haired man and gave a curt nod. “I’ll be back with your sake.”

“Don’t forget the poison.” It was enough to allow a small puff of amusement from the blonde’s nose, and suddenly the only thing Zoro wanted to accomplish in life was to make him laugh. He had seen a few polite smiles and he could only imagine the pleasurable misery a grin would cause him. A laugh would kill him, but he was ready to die if his melody of happiness was the last thing he was to hear.

Every counter in the kitchen was a cool marble-top, refreshing against Sanji’s heated skin. From the cool storage, he pressed his fingertips around the sake. The taste lingered on his tongue- sweet and savory and the smell fruity yet nutty. It had been a while since he had experienced such a flavor. His bottom lip blossomed red as he kneaded the soft skin with his teeth, recalling the first day he came to work for Zoro. They stayed up talking until the stars were at their brightest and the night was at its coldest. They were warm with drink and soon the heat that enveloped him burned his very skin. He became an abstract painting of unbridled passion and the colors bloomed in even more shades the following days. He could still feel the hands framing his body as if they were desperately trying to memorize every curve and dip. It was an unforgettable night. Yet he was the only one who remembered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the first chapter of my first multi-chapter fic! Hope you enjoy the upcoming continuation!


End file.
